


I Want To Marry You👭

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Therese lay in Carol's arms on the couch mid afternoon looking at Carol with a goofy grin on her face.  
Carol put her index finger on Therese's nose. "What's so funny, hmmm?"   
"Nothing. I just like looking at you is all".  
Carol gave Therese a peck on the lips.  
"You're so beautiful, Carol" Therese sighed.  
"You flatter me, darling. I'm developing crow's feet."  
Therese used her finger to lightly trace the minute crinkles around Carol's right eye. "They only make you more beautiful".  
Therese laid her head down on Carol's chest. "I can hear your heart beat."  
Carol hummed in reply running her hands under Therese's t shirt. "Angel?"  
"Yeah", a muffled Therese replied.  
" Would you like to move to the bedroom?"  
Therese turned her head to look up at Carol.  
"Why, Carol, are you propositioning me?"   
Carol laughed a "Yes, darling, I am", in reply.  
"Besides, darling, school starts in a few weeks so we need to get as much loving in now while we can. So, would my lover like to take this to the bedroom and allow me to ravish her?" Carol moved her hands under Therese's jeans to cup her ass.  
Therese sighed, giving into Carol every time Carol touched her. She never told Carol no, ever. How could she? Carol knew how to evoke her inner fire with her passion for her. Carol was like an all consuming fire when she bedded her. Carol became her world when her lips touched hers and every other place on her body.  
Therese shivered in anticipation yet she made no effort to move.  
Carol was perplexed. "Well? Shall we to bed, darling?"  
"Wait. Wait".  
Carol's eyes questioned Therese.  
"Carol, I want to marry you."  
"What?" What brought this on? I didn't get you pregnant, did I?" Laughed Carol.  
Therese giggled. "No, but not for lack of trying.  
Carol, I'm serious. I want to marry you."  
Carol shrugged. Started to sit up, pushing Therese off.  
Running her fingers throuugh her hair," We never spoke of marriage, darling. I was married once and we know how that ended. I'm not sure I ever want to marry again."  
Therese leaned over, put her hand on Carol's cheek to turn her to face her. "Carol, I want to make you my spouse, legally."  
Taking Carol's hand, Therese asked, "Carol Ross, will you marry me?"  
"I..." Carol paused.  
" Carol, I'm in love with you and you told me you're in love with me. You do love me, right?"  
"Yes, darling but..."  
Therese drew back. "But what?"  
Carol shook her head. "I'm so much older than you. "  
A frustrated Therese went, "What the hell? That never bothered you before. It certainly never bothered me. In fact I love how accomplished you are. It didn't stop you from flirting with me that first night we met and certainly not when you initially took me to bed. Why would it matter now?"  
Carol stood up, walked a few feet away.  
"It just does, darling. It does. Maybe not so much now but in 10 years it will, trust me. I'll be 42 and you'll be 29. You'll see me in a different light then."  
Carol sighed. "Look, Therese, l'd really like to not have this discussion right now. I want to make love to you, darling, so please, come to bed".  
Therese sighed. She could never say no to Carol.  
Carol extended her hand to an all too willing Therese.  
Entering Carol's bedroom the bed was all ready turned down in anticipation of Therese being bedded.  
Carol drew the drapes to shut out the afternoon sun.   
Turning to a still standing Therese Carol lay back on the bed, beckoning with open arms, cooing to Therese, "shall we, darling?"  
Therese slipped into Carol's waiting arms, sighing,"I can never say no to you".  
Carol whispered in her ear, "Always say yes to me, darling, always".


	2. Chapter 2

1 a.m. Early September

Carol's cell phone played the Beatles song I Wanna Hold Your Hand indicating Therese was calling her.  
A sleepy Carol attempted to ignore it in her dreamlike state incorporating the tune in the fantasy her sleeping conscience was playing out.  
Yet her cell kept chirping out that tune insisting she waken.  
Palming her bedside table Carol searched for her mobile, eyes still half shut.  
"Hmmmmf" was the sound Carol made.  
"Carol?" Therese's voice came through.  
Sitting up in bed Carol quickly awoke.  
"Therese, is something wrong? Are you hurt? Ill? "  
Grabbing her old bedside windup alarm clock Carol held it up close to her face to see the time.  
"Darling, it's one a.m. What"s wrong?" As she put the clock back and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I miss you", whined Therese. "I miss you".  
Reaching for her cigarettes, and her lighter, Carol laughed.  
"So that's what this call is about? You missing me? "  
"Yes", a now sheepish Therese replied.  
Lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply Carol replied in kind, "I miss you too, darling. My bed is empty without you."  
Carol heard Therese start to cry. "Darling, don't cry, please."   
Thinking quickly, "Therese, angel, why don't I drive down to see you this weekend? I'll book a hotel room, tell Abby I'm taking the weekend off. She can handle things this time of year for one weekend and I'll drive down Friday evening. How's that sound?"  
"Omg, would you?"  
"Of course, darling. I miss you, too".  
" I can show you around campus and show you off to my friends. Some of them think I made you up".  
Carol laughed. "I'm not a fantasy darling but, as for showing me off....I don't know. I'm so much older."  
"That won't matter. Hannah's dating one of the prof's and he's ancient. Genevieve dates lots of older women. Her latest is a 50 year old and Gen's 19!".  
Carol laughed. "We'll see when I get there if we ever leave the hotel room, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

"My angel", Carol whispered to Therese who lay in her arms.   
Therese searched the blue eyes looking into hers.  
Carol rolled on her back bringing Therese to lay beside her.   
"I need a cigarette, darling", and reaching over to.the bedside table Carol grabbed her smokes, pulled out a fag, lit it and inhaled.  
"Darling, are you hungry" I can order room service."  
"Not especially. I just want to lay in yoir arms"  
Therese ran her fingers along Carol's rib cage and under her breast.   
"I wish my breasts were like yours", she told Carol as she cupped her right breast.  
Carol took a deep drag on her cigarette, rewched over and stubbed it out in the ash tray.  
Putting her arms around Therese she held her close.  
"Therese, you have lovely breasts."  
Thetese looked up. "But yours are perfect, babe. Soft, round, perfect B cup. Me? I'm like a boy, barely an A cup. Maybe I'll get implants."  
Carol protested. "Don't you dare, angel. Like they say, you only need a mouthful. Besides I prefer a boyish body. On you it looks good. Now", Carol moved to get the room phone. "Let's order dinner".


	4. Chapter 4

Early Saturday morning.

Carol had woken early deciding to shower while Therese still slept. The remnants of last nights dinner lay on the trolley waiting for the maid to attend to later.  
The bed sheets and coverlet showed evidence of the nights passion between the two women.  
Carol had been particularly amorous with Therese leaving physical evidence that Therese would be hard pressed to cover from prying eyes.  
Carol had not been able to hide her unbridled lust for her young lover. Physically, and verbally, Carol had expressed herself that night with Therese as with no other woman before and Therese had responded in kind by submitting to Carol.  
Carol was everything to Therese, her entire world in fact. Therese needed Carol as she needed air to breathe.   
Carol's lips brought Therese to life in ways she never dreamed possible.  
After hours spent in unbridled passion Therese once again managed to mumble, in her exhausted state, "I want to marry you".  
Carol whispered, " Darling, it's the sex talking" and cradling her gently held Therese while she drifted off to sleep.  
While in the shower Carol thought back to the nights passion. Therese made her happy. Happier than anyone ever had. But marriage. Carol sighed as the water ran down her body.   
She loved Therese but the thought of being tied down again and possibly failing again at marriage troubled her. She couldn't make Harge happy, how could she make someone else happy?  
Why wasn't Therese content to just be wined, dined and bedded ? Nineteen year olds have no idea what marriage means, she thought. And she's so young. How can she know what she wants? If they did marry and someone closer to Therese's age caught her eye???  
Carol shook her head no. She's not even done with school yet. Maybe she'll want to relocate for a job. My life is here, thought Carol.  
Suddenly Therese's arms wrapped around her in the shower.  
"Hey, lover" Therese cooed.   
Carol turned in her arms to face Therese.  
Therese looked up at Carol and spoke these words. "I want to marry you".


	5. Chapter 5

Carol tried her best to dissuade Therese.  
Therese would not be moved.  
As petite as Therese was, once she made up her mind she was an immoveable object.  
Therese stood in Carol's doorway, a dozen roses, a box of chocolates and the best diamond engagement ring a poor college student could afford.  
It was now 10 years later, Carol was 42, Therese 29, as Carol had predicted and they were about to celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary just days from now.  
Carol thought back to the day Therese would not be refused, no matter how Carol protested.  
"You're just afraid, Carol. Well, I have enough courage and faith for the two of us. "  
"Carol Ross, will you please marry me."  
Therese got down on bended knee, presented Carol her engagement ring. To be honest the diamond was so small it was hard to see yet to Carol, who refused even years later to allow Therese, who could now well afford it, to purchase a more fitting diamond, Carol refused saying this ring meant the world to her and she wouldn't part with it for a million dollars.  
Carol looked over at an intent Therese who was busy coding some new algorhythm for a client.  
Ten years, she thought. Ten wonderful years and Therese told her, and showed her, every day how much she loved her, even after ten years.  
Carol looked at her diamond which fit into the thin gold band Therese had also insisted on paying for.  
Therese looked up. Saw Carol looking at her. Smiled, blew her a kiss and went back to coding.  
Therese had been right after all. The passion and lust was still evident after all this time with Therese taking the lead more often these past few years. Carol felt like a goddess in bed when they were intimate. She felt worshipped and adored both in and out of bed by Therese.  
Abby often commented on how lucky Carol was.  
Carol would just say yes, "damn lucky" and bask in the glow of being cherished.


End file.
